ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Doomforce
The Doomforce is the eleventh episode of Milo's Adventures Season 1: The Hero of Light. The original episode was written in 2011 but was rewritten in February 2020 for this wiki. Synopsis The three baddest villains, Bamos, Anti-Milo, and Garuhi come together and discover an ancient power that when combined could mean for the destruction of all of Ogaji. The Doomforce Anti-Milo stood proud in front of the ancient Oni markings. He's already read them to the Shape-Shifter a hundred times, but he still doesn't get it. "An ultimate weapon! You know, a power that rivals the Goddesses? Don't you think we'd be unstoppable?" Olim suggested to him. "Uhh…" The Shape-Shifter stared blankly at his ally, not understanding the plan at all, "So it's like a sword? That does what?" he asked. Olim sighed and slapped his palm over his forehead, "there is no sword! You are utterly useless. I should have gone to Lord Bamos directly..." "Yeah, you do that..." The Shape-Shifter said softly, fiddling with several of the Elemental Flutes left in the Temple. A few hours later, Bamos was coaxed into hearing out Olim's new plan. Bamos translated the ancient Oni markings, "Three Gears of Darkness, created for an Ultimate Weapon made by an Overlord long ago. When the gears are combined, they lead the path to an ancient relic known as the Doomforce, three triangles of vengestone that each encompass one of three Oni traits: Hatred, Vengeance, and Power, created by the Creator." Shape-Shifter stared off into space and said, "I still don't get it..." "Yes... ultimate power... This is what I was looking for. Excellent job, the both of you... We have work to do." Bamos steps out of the temple, and Olim shoots Shape-Shifter a look of discouragement. The three of them search for a map to the Gears of Darkness, but find none. Without a map, they first head to The Temple of Time, where many other ancient artifacts reside. Meanwhile, Team Waters is training at Auqra's Lake, unaware of Bamos' movements. Zane is typing away at his computer, when he calls for Milo. "Yeah Zane? You needed something?" he asked entering his room taking a seat. Zane spoke without looking up from the monitor, "I hope you don't mind, but I've placed several surveillance systems around the nearby region. One of them picked up suspicious activity going on near the Mountains of Impossible Height. I suspect it may be Bamos." Milo's heart skipped a beat, and he shot up from his chair, "Shit! Then let's go then!" he said running out of the room to gather the rest of the team. The five of them assembled their gear and searched the Mountains of Impossible Height. They found themselves at the Temple of Hera, where Zane identified Bamos and his minions footsteps. "They were here. This must be where they got those flutes from..." Nicholas pointed out. Junior and Jackson scavenged the ancient ruins, and Junior came upon scratch marks near ancient texts. "What's this, Zane? I can't read it, it looks like it's written in chicken scratch!" Junior asked. Zane inspected the markings and deduced that the markings are fresh. After translating the ancient language, he too came to discover the legend of the Doomforce. "The Doom force? That sounds kind of corny, doesn't it?" Jackson asked. "Sure it does, but do you know what this means? If Bamos can retrieve it, he could end up more powerful than even the Three Golden Goddesses. Zane, do you know where we can find these Gears of Darkness?" Milo asked him. "I'm not sure," Zane said attempting to translate more of the Oni's ancient language, "it doesn't say whether they are scattered or whether they are all in the same place. One would assume that the gears were hidden individually, but I am not entirely sure about the customs of this realm." "Well if there's no map, then they're probably going to the Temple of Time. That's where I'd go first." Nicholas pointed out. "Good idea. They probably already beat us there, so we have to be ready for a confrontation. Let's go!" Milo ordered, and the team moved out. Meanwhile, Bamos and his followers have already arrived at the temple, but have found nothing. "What are we looking for again? It's a sword, right?" The Shape-Shifter asked rummaging through several dusty pots. "No you idiot, gears! Gears!" Olim growled impatiently. He rolled his eyes and approached his master, who was deep in thought. "My Lord," he said with a bow, "I do not think that he is cut out for this mission..." he gestured to the Shape-Shifter. Bamos raised his brow and glanced in the Shifter's direction. "His ability is far beyond even that of my own, but I do not think he is going to handle the power of the Doomforce. I know he left weeks ago, but Garuhi is part Oni. I believe he may be able to help us track down these gears for us..." Olim continued. Bamos breathed in deeply, "I believe you're right." he said, "track down Garuhi. It is imperative we find this power!" "Not so fast!" Junior called from the gates to the temple. The rest of the team was assembled behind him, and Jackson rolled his eyes. "Team Waters! A consistent thorn in my-- our side! As you can see, Milo, I am no longer alone! You'd better be here to kiss my feet, otherwise, prepare for your downfall!" Olim boasted. Milo smirked and drew his blade, which shimmered with Golden Light. "kiss my ass, you dumb clone!" he said, and he and the rest of the team went in for the attack. It was five on three, but the Shape-Shifter was able to use his ability to overwhelm the heroes, and Bamos and his followers were able to escape. "Crap! We lost them! Now what?" Jackson asked. "I can have them followed. I have a small friend who may be of assistance to us..." Zane said, and called to a bird that flew to his arm, "find them, my falcon friend!" he told it, and it flew off in their direction. Meanwhile, Bamos and his minions have arrived at a small shack in the swamps outside of Ogaji City. Bamos broke the door down, and inside he found Garuhi making himself tea. "Argh! M-- my lord! I-- I didn't know-- I---" Garuhi stumbled around, eventually bowing at Bamos' feet. "Get up, you baboon. We require your assistance again." Bamos spoke. Garuhi looked up, "we?" Olim and the Shape-Shifter poked their heads through the doorframe, and Olim smirked. He filled Garuhi in on the plan, and wondered whether he knew where the gears were located. "Oh... Of course I do. My people know of its existence simply because it's the remains of our brethren from the First Realm. The Overlord was their idea after all... Ahem... I can show you the way to the gears... so long as I do not partake in touching the Doomforce. My bloodline is cursed with the sins of our ancestors, and this is one I think we'd all like to forget." Garuhi said with a hush. It was settled, and the four of them set off for the location of the gears: The Temple of Doom. Meanwhile, Team Waters was hot on their trail. The five of them ran together on route to the temple. "You don't really think... that Bamos could have all that power, do you?" Junior asked, thinking aloud. "No... No, we'll stop him, I promise." Milo reassured him. The other heroes nodded with their leader, however each of them felt uneasy on the matter. "If he got that powerful, could we stop him, though?" Nicholas asked. "Yeah... yeah, I'm sure of it." Milo reassured them again, this time not totally sure himself. The five of them finally arrive at the Temple of Doom. Bamos has already uncovered the three Gears of Darkness. "No... we're too late..." Milo said, defeated. Bamos raised his hands above his head, clutching the first gear. Its power of darkness flowed through him, and his body began radiating energy. His two other minions followed suit, and the three of them now possessed a portion of the power of the Doomforce. Bamos laughed a terrible laugh and demonstrated his powers by shooting a beam of energy in Milo's direction. "I've done it..." he said wickedly, "I am on the path the ultimate power! And would you look at you five, late to the party as usual. Step aside, the Doomforce is within my reach!" Olim and Garuhi were by his side, and the Shape-Shifter stood behind them with another man the ninja have not met. Zane glared at the man, apparently he must know him from somewhere. "No!" Milo growled, standing his ground. The other ninja drew their weapons, and together, Team Waters was ready to attack. The two forces clashed; Junior took on his father, Jackson went after the Shape-Shifter, Nicholas fought Olim, and Zane battled with the mystery man. Milo was left to face Bamos. "Hiya!" Milo swung his Sword of Light at Bamos, but the attack was blocked swiftly. With Bamos' surging power, no longer is Milo's Light strong enough to conquer him. "Arghh!!" Milo struggled, Bamos not letting him go, "I beat you before, I can do it again!" "To think... after all of this, you're going to die at my feet without any help from your friends... Ironic." Bamos taunted Milo "N... no!" Milo continued to struggle under Bamos' blade as the rest of the team fended off his minions to the best of their ability. "I'm... never... alone..." Milo pushed through Bamos' might, but landed himself under the Dark Lord's foot. "Mwahaha!" Bamos laughed, "But you are! You're a garbage leader, Rivers, you couldn't even lead your friends to defeat me at my weakest! It was a pitiful resistance, Milo, but now it's all over. The Elemental Masters are over!" he laughed again, pressing his foot down on Milo's throat harder and harder, "your sword is gone, and so is your light." "No... No..." Milo squealed, suddenly glowing a golden yellow. He raised Bamos' foot off his throat with a new strength, and his sword, which was two feet away from him, glowed as well. "My power doesn't come from that sword alone! It comes from my friends, and it comes from the heart! You need gears and triangles to make you strong, but I've got hope! I have humanity!" Milo raised his fists, which were aflame with Golden Light, ready to strike down the Dark Lord, but Bamos suddenly grabbed his throat, and his light faded. "Idiot! Friends aren't what gives you power! The fairytale is over! Power is what gives you power!!" Bamos roared, throwing Milo clear across the floor. Milo's body crashed through a wall, and Bamos focused all of his dark magic on him in that one spot. He laughed a terrible evil laugh as his followers finished off the rest of Milo's team. "It's time to do what we came for." Bamos said, taking off into the rest of the temple with his followers. The rest of the team ran to Milo's side, lead by Nicholas who checked Milo's vitals. He was unconscious and bleeding in the rubble. "He's alive... He's really, really hurt, but he's alive..." he said. "Thank god! I mean, gosh... Is he gonna be ok?" Junior asked. "Not unless we get him help, like now!" Jackson said. Nicholas held Milo's hand, which was limp and cold, "Where do we take him? The closest hospital is too far away... What do we do?" Jackson thought for a moment and winced at the thought of what he was about to say next, but realized they have no other options. "I… I know someone. We have to go, though, now." he said. Zane picked up Milo and carried him on his back, "Lead the way." he said. Meanwhile in the depths of the temple, Bamos, Olim, and Garuhi stand at the Gate of Doom. With the three gears, they open the doors, and are revealed to the magnificent power... the Doomforce. Cast * Bamos * Darius Dark (referred to in Oni text as "the Creator") * Garuhi * Garuhi Junior * Golden Goddesses (mentioned) * Half-Oni (mentioned) * Jackson Smith * Lord Garmadon (first appearance) * Milo Rivers * Nicholas Rogers * Olim * Oni (mentioned) * The Overlord (mentioned) * The Shape-Shifter * Zane Julien Locations Visited * Auqra's Lake * The Mountains of Impossible Height ** Temple of Hera * Dimmick Swampland ** Garuhi's shack * The Temple of Doom * Midrule Region ** Midrule Field ** The Temple of Time Author's Notes * Back when this season was first written, every single episode was its own season, so the collection of the Gears of Darkness originally spanned several episodes. * The Doomforce itself is based on the Triforce from the video game series The Legend of Zelda. ** Its design and concept is directly influenced by it, being three triangles that are composed of three traits that when touched by someone, gives that person the trait. In the case of Zelda, the traits are Power, Wisdom, and Courage, but in Legends of Ogaji they are Hatred, Vengeance, and Power. ** The original traits of the Doomforce were Power, Anger, and Greed. ** The design of the Doomforce originally was shaped like three triangles facing down on top of each other, but now it resembles the Triforce from The Legend of Zelda more. * I'm pretty sure this episode sets up the end really well. We're getting there... * Even though Garmadon appears in this episode I'm not even sure if he was in it in the original episode. I just know he's in the finale and that he comes back in Closing the Circles so he kinda had to be plopped in somewhere. ** Garuhi hid in Dimmick Swamps to foreshadow where Garmadon hid out for the next like 35 years. Characters Milo2011.png| Milo Rivers Junior2011.png| Junior Jackson2011.png| Jackson Smith Nicholas2011.png| Nicholas Rogers BamosOriginal.png|Bamos Anti-Milo (Origins).JPG| Anti-Milo Garuhi.JPG| Garuhi ShapeShifter.jpg| Shape-Shifter Category:Episodes Category:The Hero of Light Episodes Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Legends of Ogaji Episodes Category:The Hero of Light Category:Milo's Adventures Category:Milo's Adventures Episodes Category:Ogaji